Birthday Awards
At the conclusion of every Birthday, awards are given out to individuals and patrols to recognize their achievement in various activities. A scout that is presented with an award will also receive a pin for his dress uniform. For some of the awards there is an accompanying trophy or plaque which will have the receiver's name engraved on it, adding to the long list of prior recipients. Many awards are given to individuals but others are patrol based awards. First Class Recognition The ceremony starts with the recognition of all scouts who have earned the rank of First Class since the last Birthday. The scouts are brought forward and applauded for their early progress. They are then given a copy of the Troop's History Book, both for their own use to read and learn about the Troop, but also to symbolize their own contributions to the Troop's history in the time they have been with Paoli 1. Patrol Leader's Award Awarded by the Patrol Leader to the member of his patrol who exhibited the most loyalty, support, and enthusiasm throughout the year. This award is often, but not always, given to the Assistant Patrol Leader for his assistance throughout the year. The Patrol Leader's Award is a brass medal hanging from a maroon ribbon. Drum & Bugle Corps Award Awarded by the Captain of the Drum and Bugle Corps to a scout within the Corps. The criteria for this award may change from captain to captain and the choice of recipient is completely up to him. It is often given to the scout showing the greatest improvement, dedication, overall skill, and assistance to the captain in his duties. The Drum and Bugle Corps Award is a solid purple ribbon. Duty Medals (Attendance Award) Awarded to the scouts from the five patrols and the Staff Patrol who have demonstrated superior attendance in all realms of troop activities throughout the year. Duty medals are presented as a square golden pin with a "1 Year" attachment hanging from it. Scouts who receive it several times will add more attachments for each year. Patrol Advancement Award Awarded to the patrol (not including the Staff Patrol) that has accumulated the most advancements throughout the year, in both ranks and merit badges.The trophy is a sincere tribute to "The Colonel", former scoutmaster and devoted friend. The Advancement Award is a solid yellow ribbon given to each member of the patrol. A trophy is presented to the patrol as well. Troop Spirit Award Awarded to the scout(s) below the rank of Patrol Leader who optimize the spirit of Paoli 1 and the scouting movement. The Troop Spirit Award is a solid white ribbon. The recipients also receive a scout statuette trophy. Recruit Of The Year Award Awarded in memory of Thomas M. Patterson, Jr. to the recruit of the current year (a scout who has completed his first full year within the troop) who in the eyes of the Patrol Leader's Conference has best exemplified the Paoli 1 spirit, worked actively with his patrol, and achieved superior advancement in his first year. The Recruit of the Year Award is a gold medal hanging from a red, white and blue ribbon. First Aid Plaque Awarded in memory of Sydney W. LeSueur, Jr., this plaque is awarded on the outcome of a competitive written examination covering all aspects of first aid. The scout with the highest total score on this examination receives this award. The First Aid Plaque recipient receives a green and white ribbon as well as an honorary plaque. 316th Infantry Drill Staff Awarded to Paoli 1 by the 316th infantry in 1928 for excellence in the manual of arms, this award is presented to the patrol which has best performed in that year's staff drilling contests and the Birthday StaffBirthday Drilling Competition. Each scout of the winning patrol receives a blue and white ribbon. As a whole, the patrol is awarded the 316th Infantry Guidon. Efficiency Cup The Efficiency Cup was first presented to Paoli 1 by the officers of the 316th Infantry in 1941. Awarded to the non-commissioned officer of the troop who best exemplifies the quality of efficiency in the performance of his duties. The recipient of the Efficiency Cup receives a chrome medal hanging from a red, white, and blue ribbon in addition to the cup itself. Paul Clark Grounds Award Awarded to the scout who has demonstrated outstanding respect for and interest in the preservation of the cabin, the grounds, and troop equipment. The Paul Clark Grounds Award is a solid green ribbon. The scout also receives an honorary cup. Frank C. McCown III Troop Committee Award Awarded to the non-commissioned officer of the Troop whose loyalty and service have been over and above the requirements of duty as decided by the Troop Committee. The Frank C. McCown III Troop Committee Award is a solid blue ribbon. The recipient also receives an honorary plaque. Scoutmaster's Cup Awarded by the Scoutmaster to the individual who has most loyally and effectively supported the Scoutmaster in the leadership of the Troop. The recipient receives a solid red ribbon and an honorary cup. Birthday Plaque Awarded to the patrol that has scored the most points and thus won the Birthday Competition. Each member of the patrol is awarded a red and white ribbon. As a whole, the patrol is awarded an honorary plaque. Inter Patrol Contest Cup Awarded to the patrol that has accumulated the most points throughout the year in the Inter Patrol Contest. Each member of the patrol is awarded yellow and black ribbon. As a whole, the patrol is awarded an honorary cup. Eagle Awards The Rank of Eagle Scout is the highest rank in scouting. The requirements include the accumulation of twenty-one merit badges, leadership and organizational skills, and the completion of a comprehensive service project, which is designed to benefit the community at large. Eagle Scout represents several years of advancement and active participation in the Troop and is fittingly presented in a special ceremony often specially attended by local government representatives to honor Scouting's highest achievement. Both scouts and parents are recognized in this ceremony. The Eagle medal is presented as are special pins for parents and mentors. Other honors such as government honors are also presented. Category:Birthday Category:Uniform Category:Birthday Awards